Suicide Is Painless
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: This is pretty much a book of unrelated one shots dealing with the characters of teen wolf either committing or contemplating Suicide. It will contain character death so read if you want, but if you don't like don't read. Minor Sterek in the first shot. COMPLETE FOR NOW.
1. Cut

Author's note: I am going to write a group of one shots, one for each teen wolf character. Each about a character either committing or thinking about Suicide. Each will be based on a song, and I'll start with Derek assume that no one but him has been turned yet unless I say otherwise. Each will be stand alone.

Genre: Tragedy and Self Harm

Because Suicide Is Painless

Shot one- Derek & Stiles: Cut by Plumb and Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons

They were all gone, within a single instant like a spark they were dead. I watched my home be consumed by the flames, it was all my fault. They had all warned me about me about Kate, but I was a dumb lovestruck teenager so I didn't listen. Now their all gone. Why couldn't it have been me, why couldn't she wait till I was inside too? I heard the cruel dark laughter off in the distance, and I didn't here my sister yelling at me telling me to snap out of it. I could hear one of them screaming still, and I looked desperately for a way in but the exits had caved in. "Derek there isn't anything we can do, we have to go before the police get here. I hear it too, but there's no way into the house we have to go!" She yelled at me. I resignedly allowed myself to be pulled away from the wreckage and the screams finally stopped, I heard the sirens as we broke into a run. We didn't leave the town like I begged her too, she said it would make us look guilty of wrong doing. So we went to a store a bit away from the house and waited for the call we knew would come.

The call did come a few minuets latter, I heard her talking but didn't care to focus on it. I listened though when I heard her asking about survivors, every one was dead but Uncle Peter who was in a coma. I let the tears fall and walked out of the store and headed toward the train depot, it was the place we stayed during full moons and now our home. I found the only bathroom in the place, and pulled my switch blade out that I normally used to skin fish or whatever. Locking the door I did something I hadn't done for four years, I sliced open my arm as deep as I could and took solace in the pain and comfort in the blood. I hadn't done this since I had been thirteen, I had met my first friend around that time so I stopped. His name was Stiles, and he was two years behind me in school but three years younger. At first I thought he would be annoying because the age difference was there, but he was the only person that would talk to me. He knew I hurt myself but didn't care because he did too, his mother had died a few years previously.

I watched the red liquid run down my arms, the wound healing in seconds but the seconds bliss. I cut again in the same spot again, this time sticking the knife in the wound so it couldn't heal. The blood looked magnificent flowing against my pale skin, and I was so distracted that I didn't notice the lock coming undone. I looked up just as the door opened and Stiles walked in before locking the door again, he didn't say anything but a quick "Sorry" before sitting down next to me in the cramped room and taking the knife out. "It's not fair to hog it, I need some relief too." He said. The knife slid across his arm easier and the blood flowed out, I smiled as he handed it back to me. "It must suck for your cuts to heal in a few seconds, wolf powers suck ass." He told me. I nodded before slicing my arm again, the night spent passing the knife back and forth until time seemed to stop altogether. We fell asleep on that floor covered in red, sure to wake when the sun rose and face Laura's anger.

Author's Note two: First one is done, and this is probably the only one that won't end in death so be warned. I also might do a full length story with the Stiles and Derek from this shot.


	2. Love is a Suicide

Author's Note: Alright Shot two is here and will be about Erica, she hasn't turned and therefor still has her illness and crush on Stiles. Both of those will be a big part of this shot, and this one will end in character death. If this doesn't appeal to you, why the hell did you click on the story when the summary mentions character death? This one will be the hardest for me to write because I loved her, and was devastated when she was killed off this season.

Genre: Self Harm and Tragedy

Because Suicide Is Painless

Shot two- Erica: Love is a suicide by Natalia Kills

I collapsed for the millionth time this year, tears running down my face as I looked into the cruel faces of my peers. All of them were holding their phones and recording me, just like they did every time this happened to me. I heard them laughing at me, even through the have of the seizure. Their cruel words still reached my ears and wounded my breaking soul, I saw the object of my affection over with his friend Scott McCall just watching. The embarrassment flooded my mind, and I closed my eyes wishing it would end. At this moment I didn't know what I wanted to end, my illness, my torment, or my life. I felt like I was dying inside, and I didn't think I could take anymore pain. My head started getting fuzzy and I thought it was finally over, this usually meant I was about to pas out from lack of blood reaching my brain. I was wrong, I wasn't getting off that easy. I felt the pee leaking into my pants, I usually was already out for this part but not this time. The laughter increased in amount and volume, until I finally heard new foot steps coming around the corner.

This new person yelled at them to stop laughing call an ambulance, I smiled despite my position because I knew that voice. It was Allison Argent, and she was not the type of person people screwed with. I heard Scott call me a freak, and to my disappointment Stiles laughed and nodded. I knew he didn't like me, but I didn't think he would be cruel like the others. I didn't have a lot of time to contemplate it, because I finally found the darkness I had been searching for. When I woke up I was in a white room again, just like I am every time this happens. Tubes were connected everywhere, and I felt like I would puke. I know it must have been worse than usual this time, because I had never been connected to so many tubes before. The ringing in my ears began to make my head hurt, and I pressed the call button on the remote. When no one came, I knew it must be between shifts which meant it was eleven at night. My parents never came any more, knowing I would be out and home the next day. They said they couldn't take off every time it happened, so I knew I wasn't in danger.

I was wearing a white gown, and I looked hideous. I was pale and super blotchy, rashes ran down my arms and legs. My face flushed and had acne, I was the most ugly person on the planet. Even my hair lacked luster and was plain, it was no wonder that Stiles never looked at me the way I wanted him to. The pain of living this miserable sort of life was getting to be to much, I just couldn't take all the cruelty anymore which is why I died that night. I got up and walked to the cabinets, and pulled out a syringe from it's package. I knew what air put into my IV would do, so I walked over to the main line and stuck it in the tube before pulling the handle. The air released into the tube and traveled into my body, I felt a burning sensation but it didn't even compare to the other pain I felt. My chest tightened, and I couldn't breath. I began to struggle to breath on reflex, but a smile graced my face. I finally died that night in peace, a smile gracing my face which was how the nurse found me when she came to check on me the next morning.

Author's Note 2: This one made me cry, but I'll see about getting three up after teen wolf.


	3. Club of our own

Author's Note: I have a lot of free time tonight, so I thought I would try and get more of this posted. It is sad and it is depressing as hell, if this offends you then why the hell are you still reading? Especially after the last chapter, no seriously why? This chapter will have slash in it explicit slash, and it will deal with incest and double Suicide technically in the realms of Suicide. The characters, well I haven't done this pairing but it's awesome. Also for official art and slash edits for my stories, or just for fun check my face book page link is on my profile!

Genre: Tragedy, Self Harm, Erotica

Warning: Since he is a minor and was inexperienced at sex, I consider what happens between Isaac and his dad rape. If that offends you skip the flash back...

Because Suicide Is Painless

Shot Three- Jackson & Isaac: Suicide Club by Blood On The Dance Floor

I had been through a lot in the past few years. My dad drank and beat me regularly, I was locked in a freezer sometimes over night. I had even learned a few things about my 'job', I learned about my job when I was thirteen. I had just turned thirteen, and the abuse hadn't really been bad. It was only when I got detention and behaved badly back then, so when I had a problem I went to my dad.

_Flash Back_

_I woke up and remembered it was my birthday, I was happy because I had grown another year older. I got dressed in some black jeans that were tight, and an old band tee. I packed my swim trunks in my back pack cause I'm on the swim team, and I don't like speedos. So I wear trunks and deal with the taunts about being gay, the truth is I don't know what gay is. I have never even talked to any one about how sex works, so all I know is I'm being called a name. That makes me think it's bad, I'm even more confused when one of the other guys joke that I have to wear trunks to hide the boner I get from seeing them almost naked. What is a boner? I've never heard of that, so I go through school like normal and go to practice like normal. But when I see Jackson Whittemore come out to the board wearing a speedo, I start getting on comfortable. My penis get's hard and longer, and I have no idea what's going on. I hide it by shifting so it's pinned between my legs, and I watch him take his dive. He comes up out of the water and I see the water ripple down his chest, the abs he already had glistening. I got harder, and I couldn't take it any more, so I got up holding it pinned by my legs and left._

_When I get home the first thing I do is go to the bathroom, after locking the door I take off my clothes and gasped. It was like three times it's normal size, and it hurt so bad. I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water before pulling the shower plug up, and I let the warm water pelt my body. I remembered the way Jackson looked while he was wet, and if possible I got harder. It hurt so bad I cried out, and my dad must have been sober because he came to the door. My dad was thirty and blonde, he was taller than me and muscular like Jackson. He knocked on the door and called to me. "Son are you alright you cried out." He said. "I'm fine dad, just have a little problem that hurts real bad. I think I hurt myself, so I'm hoping the warm water helps." I call back. "Well did swim practice go alright? I heard you left early." He called. "It was fine I just hurt myself is all, the guys would have laughed if I told them I was too hurt to swim" I called. "I'm unlocking the door with my key, I'll give you a look over." He said unlocking and opening the door._

_He walked in and shut it behind him locking it on reflex, before pulling the curtain aside to look me over. I flushed cause my dad hadn't seen me naked in six years, and it was a little embarrassing. He looked at my 'injury' and smiled. "You ain't hurt son, your becoming a man. All men get those when sexually aroused." He explained. "Well how do you make it go away, it hurts real bad dad." I said. "You have to touch yourself son, it'll feel good and you'll stop hurting." He told me. "I don't know what to do, I just know it hurts dad." I complained. He smiled and began to remove his shirt, while I stood there confused and cold from the draft. When he got his pants off and his boxers were exposed I stopped him. "Dad what are you doing?" I asked. "Well son, you need to feel better and you said you don't know how so I'm going to come in there and help you. I can't get in there with you if I still have clothes on can I?" He asked. I shook my head and he smiled before the boxers hit the floor, and he joined me in our somewhat large shower stall. I gasped because his penis was twice as big as mine was now, and it wasn't all hard._

_He came close to me and got down on his knees, and before I could ask what he was doing he took it into his mouth. A wave of pleasure filled me and I had never felt so good, something in my head screamed it was wrong but it felt too good to be wrong. His mouth left but found my hole and probed deep inside me, before his penis entered me and I experienced sex for the first time._

_~End~_

"Hey babe what are you thinking about?" My boyfriend asked me. I rolled over to face him, and I was struck by the same blonde hair and sculpted beauty that had started everything. "I was remembering my dad, and how you gave me my first boner." I replied. "Baby we've talked about this, he took advantage of you it doesn't matter that you liked it at the time. It got to be rape pretty quick." He reminded me gently. "Your right, are we still doing this? We can't go back to school tomorrow, not now that they all know." I said. "Yes, we're doing this together like everything else." He replied. With razors in hand we leaned over and slashed each others wrists, knowing we couldn't do our own. We laid there in each others arms as naked as we were born as we left the world, and that's how the Whittemore parents found us that morning. We didn't have the happiest lives, but we were happy now and they couldn't hurt us anymore.


	4. New Habbit

Author's Note: Funny enough I got 111 views for this since it started last night so I guess I'll keep going till I run out of characters. When that happens I might add sequels for the people who didn't die, and I do plan to write a full length fiction for 'Cut' it will take place directly afterwords and be called 'Scars'. This chapter focuses on a girl who thinks she's going insane, and tries to bring her sanity back by cutting. I know cutting has been done twice before here, but this one ends differently and it goes well with the song I picked.

Genre: Self Harm, Tragedy

Warnings include but are not limited to: Cutting, Self Harm, Substance abuse, Mental illness of thinking your Mentally ill, Depression, and Suicidal thoughts oh and Stydia (Stiles x Lydia)

Because Suicide Is Painless

Shot Four- Lydia: Breaking the habit by Linkin Park

I must be crazy, yeah that's it I'm going insane. I am imaging Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Erica being werewolves. It's the only explanation for this, I'll be damned if I go crazy. I'm too pretty and popular to go crazy, I'm going to put a stop to this right now. Pain, that will take care of this. It'll snap me out of it, or maybe it's the drugs I'm taking? I have been taking a lot more than I'm supposed too, maybe all these images and things I'm seeing are side effects? Regardless some pain will help, pain always helps me feel a bit better. I picked up the piece of my broken mirror that I had hid under my pillow, and slid it across my thigh just high enough to be hidden. The pain was agonizing and helpful, I could see clearly I was going mad. After all that had happened to me this year I finally have snapped, hell maybe I'm already in a white padded room somewhere. The blood trickled down my leg in a small river dripping on my one of a kind skirt, but I didn't care it was much to relaxing.

The door was knocked on about an hour ago, I had gotten up and opened it to find Stiles on my porch for the fifth time this month. "You did it again didn't you?" He asked. I nodded and he pushed his way into my room. "Well I brought booze, and some more Prozac for you." He said handing me a bottle of Vodka and the pills, before laying on my bed with his bottle of Jack. I popped three pills into my mouth and washed them down with a large swig, and soon felt the room spinning signaling I had once again taken one pill too many. Stiles looked hammered laying next to me trying to sing 'now I know my abc's' but failing horribly. This is what we had done the past month since he had found out about the cutting, it was either this or being locked away. It made him feel better that he was here in case I cut to deep, and need medical attention. But tonight is the first night I actually look at Stiles, I can see the muscle starting to develop under his shirt. His four pack that he had been working on this summer, all and all Stiles had grown out of his lanky frame and become well hot.

His fashion sense had improved as well, he still wore graphic tees and hoodies but now people knew of the things the graphic tees displayed. He wore mostly band graphic tees now, like Avenged Sevenfold, Linkin Park, Imagine Dragons stuff like that. I examined his exposed arms, and noticed the growth there. He had muscles on his arms and legs, and a really nice firm ass. He had matured from the blithering idiot with the obsession, into the hot guy with the obsession who had muscles and a nice ass. I didn't even want to speculate at what he had going on below the belt, cause you know what they say about guys with big hands and feet. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were on his and my tongue was in his mouth. My hands running under his shirt, exploring the new muscles and abs. He snapped out of shock and began to kiss back, his hands resting on my back next to the clips for my bra. He kept kissing and his hands didn't move, so I put them on the clips and his eyes widened. I nodded at him and his hands quickly undid the clips, the bra falling down and into my lap.

I pulled it out from under my shirt, and began pulling it off before throwing it to the far side of the room. I could tell I wasn't the only one who had noticed the change in Stiles, because he knew what he was doing as his lips attached to my collar bone. I moaned before grabbing at his shirt and disconnecting long enough to pull it off, I then tossed it over by my shirt and bra before kissing him again. A hand found it's way up my skirt and began to rub my clite , I moaned loudly and moved from my spot to the floor at the foot of the bed. With quick movements I unbuckled his belt, before unzipping his pants and bring the down to his knees. I kid you not, but the saying is true. I gasped at his size before taking it into my mouth and lubing it up real good, I then let go with a 'pop' before sliding the panties off and throwing them to the other clothes. I sat on his lap impaling myself on his length, with a gasp he slid in and began to thrust in and out. I began to bounce on his lap meeting his thrusts, and kissing him once more.

He climaxed within the next few minuets with me close behind, and we collapsed on the bed with our limbs entangled. I noticed for the first time right then, that blood was covering our lower halves and that it had come from my wound. He leaned down and brought his tongue to it licking some of the blood, It felt arousing watching him do that. His face then disappeared under my skirt then, and I found myself thinking I might have just found my new habit.

Author's Note 2: I found this one to be a bit more happy than the others, and Lydia seemed to like what happened. So I'll work on the next one when I can please R&R.


End file.
